Question: Both roots of the quadratic equation $x^2 - 63 x + k = 0$ are prime numbers. How many possible values of $k$ are there?
Answer: Let $p$ and $q$ be two primes that are roots of $x^2 - 63 x + k = 0$. Then $$
x^2 - 63 x + k = (x - p)(x - q) = x^2 - (p+q)x + p \cdot q,
$$ so $p + q = 63$ and $p\cdot q=k$. Since $63$ is odd, one of the primes must be $2$ and the other $61$. Thus, there is exactly $\boxed{1}$ possible value for $k$, namely $k = p\cdot q = 2\cdot 61=122$.